


Eating Your Words

by 3988Akasha



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Carrots, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry misses Louis when he's gone which sometimes leads to irrational misunderstandings about carrots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> So, I swore I would never get into this fandom...and well, I need to learn to not say such things. So, yeah. Here you go.
> 
> Beta'd by bones_2_be (it's all her fault and I blame her endlessly, but I think she owns the rights to my muse sometimes...like time-sharing or something)

**@Harry_Styles I HATE CARROTS!**

Harry felt better once he'd sent the tweet into the world. He dumped the rest of the carrots into the bin, thinking he could tell Louis that he'd gotten rid of them, just as he'd been asked. Not that the prat was around to eat his own carrots that fans kept sending in. Louis just _had_ to be funny about it. Sure they'd all laughed at the time because Louis was the one who liked girls who ate carrots and turned up for video diaries wearing a bin lid on his head. Course, that's the same sort of antics which made Harry fall hopelessly in love with the caramel hair and the impish eyes.

He turned out the light in the kitchen and trudged up the stairs, wishing he'd taken Liam up on his offer of crashing at his place for the night. It was always hard being away from Louis, but he was an adult and he'd manage. Somehow. He piled the pillows into a rough human shape and settled in against them, hoping for at least a few hours’ sleep. It wasn't always this bad, which was the mostly truthful statement he’d given as he'd seen Louis off that morning, but then there'd been the carrots and Louis' cheeky 'see to the carrots, will you?'. So, he'd been the dutiful boyfriend and made carrot cake and some truly awful carrot bread he was going to convince both Louis and Niall to eat. Then there'd still been a dozen or so left and he'd simply had enough of the carrots. As he fell asleep, Harry wondered when the girls would start trying to send them Lamborghinis in the post.

The pounding on his door, combined with the obnoxious sound of his mobile going off woke Harry early the next morning. He rolled from the bed and nearly fell as he went downstairs. Still rubbing his eyes, Harry opened the front door to a concerned looking Liam, Zayn and Niall.

"What are you boys doing here?"

"We're concerned, Harry, obviously."

"Why? What's happened?"

Liam and Zayn exchanged a look.

"Well come in then," Harry pulled the door open wide enough for them to all come in. "I'll put the tea on seeing as we're all up."

“You sure you’re alright?” Liam asked as he embraced Harry.

“I’m fine, honest.” Well, he’d been fine till they come round clearly concerned, now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“We came as soon as we heard of course,” Niall added.

“Yeah, we didn’t want you to be alone,” Zayn said as he sat down at the table.

“Is Louis alright?” Harry asked, concern bleeding into his voice.

He watched the boys all look at each other a bit guiltily and was suddenly more alarmed than he cared to be. There was no way something was wrong with Louis, it just _couldn’t_ happen. Everyone knew that, too, especially Louis. Louis wouldn’t let him be alone, wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

“We’ve not heard from him,” Liam answered, if a bit tentatively. “He’s not answering his mobile, but we all rang him up.”

"Do you even know where he is?" Zayn asked.

Harry looked at them as though they’d all lost their minds. "Course I do. He’s with his sister. She's picking out a dress or something. He'll be back round midmorning."

Once again everyone just sort of stared at him and for a moment it felt like those anxiety dreams kids have, the one where you show up to school completely starkers. He glanced down and he was in his shorts, so it wasn’t that.

“What?”

"Then you've not had a fight?" Liam asked.

Harry put the kettle on and sat down heavily at the table, head cradled in his arms. "Course not."

"The tweet then, was it just something you thought you'd do for a laugh?"

"What tweet?" Honestly, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep and wait for Louis to get home and not have his mates show up and cause him to be concerned about Louis with vague not quite fully formed thoughts.

He didn't get a chance to answer before Zayn's mobile went off and after a few pleasantries, Zayn tapped Harry on the head. Harry blinked up at him and took the mobile.

"Hello?"

Harry blinked his eyes as though it would help him follow what Louis was saying.

"Lou? Slow down."

"Course I still love you. What's going on?"

"No, I wasn't thinking that at all. Just got frustrated is all."

"Alright, love you."

Harry handed Zayn's mobile back to him and walked over to pour himself a tea, the lads were on their own at this hour.

"So, I made the headlines, did I?"

Ever ready, Liam pulled a stack of papers from his rucksack and pushed them over to Harry who just placed his head back in his arms. It wasn’t meant to be a _thing_. He’d just been having a bit of a bad night, really.

“‘Harry Styles hates carrots, could this be the end of One Direction?’ and ‘Feuding bandmates could mean the end of One Direction’ and ‘Breakup of the world’s hottest bromance?’.”

“Don’t read any more, Liam,” Harry mumbled. “I know I’ve made a right mess of it.”

“I think it’s funny,” Niall said. “Now that I know you and Lou are alright and all. They’re treating it like the apocalypse or something, right? And it’s just carrots.”

Harry laughed and looked up enough to see Liam look at least a little less worried. “It’ll be okay. We’ve got a show tonight, right? Manchester, yeah? I’ll eat a carrot or something to show everyone that it’s fine. And I’ll not be on twitter when Louis’ gone.”

Later that night, Harry pulled the giant stuffed carrot into his arms and rolled his eyes. Sometimes his life just confused him, but when he looked over at Louis he realized it was all worth it. The lads took their places on stage and Harry reached over to hold Louis’ hand in his. He felt Louis squeeze his hand back before he grasped Liam’s hand and on down the line it went. Harry shuffled the carrot until it wasn’t covering his face and waited for the stage lights to go up. When the fans started cheering, Harry knew they’d be getting even more carrots, but at least he knew Niall would eat the awful carrot bread he’d make and carrot cake wasn’t _that_ bad. Harry tossed the carrot out into the audience as chorus for _Up All Night_ began to play, finally allowing himself to feel the normal high he experienced during the concert. And if he and Louis spent more of the concert than not closer to each other than they normally allowed, well, he figured they’d earned it.

When the concert was over, a bouquet of carrots was waiting for him. He smiled and shook his head as he pulled out the card:

_Niall really wants more of that bread. xx_

 

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, hope you liked it.


End file.
